More and more consumers are relying on delayed viewing to catch shows, programs and other content that they might not be able to see, hear or otherwise consume as originally scheduled. In some cases, as identified in this disclosure, users may miss shows or programs if they are not available to setup recording of the show or if they are not aware of the scheduling and/or existence of the show or program.
The disclosure also identifies cases where the users might not be able to migrate between devices, networks and the like.